


冬

by holicccccc



Category: FP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc
Summary: 请勿上升真人





	冬

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿上升真人

这场雪一直没有停歇下来过，李相赫载着他到桥底时像是下得更加大了。

李相赫就看着雪花飘落到江里和汩汩束流融为一体，有人也在大寒日子里兢兢业业产暖。胯部肿胀的性器一直被吞吞吐吐，李相赫安抚式地揉弄他的发丝，那是一种鼓舞，无声的奖励，得到糖的韩王浩便更加卖力地蹭着上端。  
要是让他的粉丝们知道了，她们爱韩王浩可爱的唇正湿漉漉的挂着银丝和精液，多心疼啊。皙白的颈子被另一个男人刻上了猩红印记，戏服落荒而逃了，剩下可怜瘦嫩的身躯，他慢条斯理地解开李相赫的衬衫，感受着自己的腰肢上另一双手在探索。李相赫爱极了他这副身子，喜欢用无名指从股缝沿着尾龙骨攀到脑勺，然后感受小演员非条件地痉挛，情爱下的神经冲动。  
冬天贪婪愚昧，低温偷走了人类的热，雪花也狂烈地打着车窗来视奸。

“你怎么算是爱我呢”  
“我更像是卖了屁股”

借着前胸压着他，韩王浩攀上他耳边，舌尖轻悄悄舔抵耳垂。身子被拉开，李相赫捧起他的脸，他身后是汩汩江水，对岸万丈灯火照着他白皙的身躯发着光。李相赫默不作声，韩王浩 也沉默。他一边想着卖屁股，一边被人啃咬着乳粒，后穴不争气地流水，视觉也渐渐模糊起来。  
李相赫将他翻下身来，如愿以偿亲吻那久别重逢的唇。  
影视界多的是精致的脸蛋，少的是有趣的灵魂，形形色色地上床多得是，爱成为濒危的玫瑰。牡丹和野食见得好多也不合胃口，韩王浩，野玫瑰，倒不知不觉根深在李相赫的沃土里。他也是个下流导演，搞了当红的鲜肉演员，破他处子身，来不及说爱他。

“你是个小傻子”

准备蹦出来的眼泪判了个缓刑。  
他小狗般汪汪的眼神勾魂震慑，又在启动李相赫躁动的心。他们继续亲吻，唇舌间打仗，舌尖抵情，下体抵性，车子也律动起来跟着交欢情人振动。  
韩王浩把手抵在玻璃上，呼出来的雾气遮住了森林野物偷窥他们抽插，后入是他们最爱的姿势，他大大咧咧张开他的腿，李相赫也可以肆无忌惮掐开他后庭。  
米兰果然好冷，韩王浩没有骗他，原来屁股还储着淫水保温。雨夹雪的冬，甬洞才是温柔乡，温热紧实，韩王浩在叫啊，咿咿呀呀地知更鸟叫，车内涌上春意的媚意。  
“唔……再深一点……”

一开始，他不断地喊着李相赫的名字，慢慢地，他越来越会叫。一声声哥、哥哥。野玫瑰很甜，所以阴茎舔到了蜜液，精液和它水乳交融。他也甜蜜，低头跟韩王浩忘情深吻。野物的爪子抵上了车门上，也想摸摸韩王浩身后的片片吻痕。


End file.
